


Clack Tack Clapper

by lovemuppet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Established Relationship, Holidays, Human AU, M/M, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: Charlie throws a holiday party and gives out "Adult Novelties" as white elephant gifts. Dean decides him and Cas are gonna have some fun with it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Clack Tack Clapper

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, listen here. I saw this thing on Etsy. It has lived rent-free in my brain. So I wrote about it. This is a love letter to this particular butt plug.  
> Would it work this way irl? *shrugs* Iunno, I'm not a physicist.  
> Thank you, The_Darkness_Eater for the beta!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

"What number did you get, Sunshine?" Dean asks, looking over Cas's shoulder to the little scrap of wrapping paper.

Castiel shrugs and hands it to him easily, "I can't tell if that's supposed to be a six or a nine."

Dean wriggles his eyebrows, but wisely says nothing. It's an eight and Charlie's handwriting sucks.

It was the annual "winter-bash" at Charlie's house. They had been doing it for years with traditions accumulating over time. The white elephant gifts were a recent addition, something that she had picked up on, working for Roman Enterprises. It was also Dean's favorite tradition so far. 

Well, second favorite. Even before he and Cas had made things official between them, they had maintained a habit of going to these parties, getting comfortably drunk and fucking. 

The winter-bash was an anniversary of sorts. It wasn't a romantic story. He and Cas had done some chickenshit dancing around each other for as long as they had known each other. One winter-bash they both had one too many purple-nurples and spent the next year having sex on nearly every surface of their apartments (and in the cars, and that one time in the supply closet at Dean's place of work when he was on his break) before Cas finally nutted up for the both of them and told Dean that they were in love.

It wouldn't be the story they told the kids.

Cas doesn't make a big deal about it (Dean would be obligated to scoff and try to brush off any and all "effusions" about anniversaries) but he smiles tenderly at a shot glass of purple-nurple when Charlie hands him one. Those little things are enough to fill Dean's heart. Or whatever. Point is they get drunk and fuck after these things, and that's great, but so are white elephant gifts. 

After the annual viewing of "It's a wonderful life" Charlie decides it's time for gifts and Dean can barely contain his excitement. After seven hilarious gifts, Dean figures there's a theme. Well, there's always a theme to Charlie's gifts. Last year was somethin' dorky like "Let there be light!" He and Cas got a Clapper outlet adapter, and this year it looks like the theme has something to do with what Cas would call "adult novelties''. 

Dean loves every second of it. He laughs until he cries when Benny gets something called a “Balldo”. He doesn't even know what it is at first. Garth tries to jump in with the assist which only makes things worse (for Benny, worse for Benny. The rest of the room is in stitches). 

Finally, their number's up. Charlie hands Dean the gift. "You wanna open it?" he asks Cas, casually.

Cas sips on his drink and shakes his head, eyes shining with laughter. "No, that's okay. You do it." Which is all that Dean really needs to hear before he's tearing open the wrapping paper. 

What he sees confuses him. He recognizes it, he just doesn't understand why it's here. Dean could have sworn he got the pattern. They were all funny lookin' sex toys. This looks like one of those old plastic clacking toys that he used to annoy with what every poor dumb bastard was in charge of detention. 

He takes it out of the box and clacks the balls back and forth a few times. The room erupts in laughter. “Look closer", Cas says, nudging him with his foot. Dean does so to see that the clacker toy is attached to...

A butt plug.

Dean doesn't know what to say. The others do and start ripping on it and begging him to let them play with it. Dean thinks they're obviously jealous but doesn't let them touch it. It's his present, damn it. 

And he's getting some ideas. 

The party continues in great humor even after the first few friends crash, giddy and tipsy, on to the couch to sleep off their nightcaps. In the early morning hours, drunk and cramming into an Uber, Castiel and Dean, too, go home.

They behave themselves in the Uber, but when they get into the apartment, all bets are off. 

They make out sloppily, recklessly, with Dean pressed up against the door. Cas had been waiting for this, they both had, and he slips Dean out of his coat. It barely hits the ground before Cas is shaking his arms out of his signature trench coat. Damn thing makes him look like a weird mix of Colombo and Constantine, and it drives Dean wild. 

But right now, he looks much better without it. He'd look even better naked. Dean pushes him backwards, towards the bedroom. They get there eventually, and this year they only knocked a few frames off the wall instead of taking out the Christmas tree. Down Cas goes onto the bed with a gentle "oof".

"Time to unwrap ya, Cas", he says, yanking on the cuffs of Cas's slacks, who huffs a laugh and unbuttons his pants. Dean stumbles backward, vaguely amazed that that little button could be so strong.

Dean kicks off his jeans, letting Cas work his own damn buttons because Dean's proven to have zero patience with buttons and Cas'd probably borrow Benny's Balldo if Dean broke another one of his shirts. Down to his black "Big Gift Energy'' boxer shorts, he lowers himself into Cas's lap peppering him with kisses as he slips out of the button up. 

Cas sighs as Dean moves his attention to his neck and collarbone, hands roving over him, dry and warm. He grinds down against Cas's half-formed erection and his hands go up to Dean's shoulders for leverage. He grinds down again and Cas throws his head back with a groan.

"You like that, baby?" Dean says through his teeth, repeating the motion. "Huh?" 

Cas swallows hard. Like this is the first time. Like it's new. "Yes", he lets out another needy gasp when Dean grinds down again. 

"You're damn right you do", Dean says with a nod. He's got a small window of time where he can get out just what he had in mind for tonight before his brain just devolves into sex-induced psychobabble so he presses forward, "I want you to wear the thing." 

Cas looks at him, horny and confused, before his expression clears in understanding. He makes a little "Oh!" with his beautiful mouth and then nods, the ghost of a smile on his face, "Of course." He swats at Dean's rear to get him to move off his lap and position himself further onto the bed. "Can you hand me the--" Dean fishes out a bottle of lube and tosses it to him. "Where's--" 

"Floor. Back left." Cas leans off the bed to grab Dean's jeans and pulls out the small gift box with the Clacker Butt plug in it. Gingerly, he lays the toy on the bed and gets on his knees, leaning forward and on one fist like some gay superhero dropping out of the sky. He watches hungrily as Cas massages and stretches his hole for the plug. "God damn beautiful." Cas huffs a laugh.

He reaches over and the plug goes in easily and the silly little clacks the plug's fun attachment makes as Cas scoots towards him sends tingles shooting down the sides of Dean's neck. 

Cas takes a moment to admire the novelty shorts, tracing the outline of Dean's dick with the electric touch of the tip of a finger before he mutters, "Off." Dean scrambles to comply. 

They stare at each other, taking it in. Cas looks down onto Dean's freckle dusted body in the light of the bedside table, green eyes glowing, whole aura vibrating in anticipation. Dean looks up at his man's strong body, his blue eyes almost black in the low light, naked adoration making him want to squirm. 

Cas lowers himself onto the bed, between Dean's legs. "You don't have to." 

"I know. I want to though", Cas says as though he's asking for permission. As though Dean would seriously turn down the opportunity to have his plush lips wrapped around Dean's weeping erection. 

He moans something unintelligible as Cas sinks his warm mouth down onto him. Going as far down as he can and nearly coming off before sinking back again.

Dean lets his eyes close and threads his fingers through Cas's hair, massaging his scalp. Cas hums and the vibration puts Dean close to the edge already. On that precipice, he hears the gentle "Click-Clack” of the clacking toy, and his whole body clenches in an effort not to either laugh or come. "Cas", he says hoarsely, removing his fingers.

Cas nods and replaces his mouth with his hand. It takes half a dozen pumps, and Dean comes in an arch that lands on his chest. He wipes it away with a soft towel they keep on the side table. 

Cas takes advantage of the transition to sit up and slick his fingers again, this time to stretch Dean.

It's not Dean's favorite part, the stretching. But Cas knows this already and heaps on the praise. 

And that always helps. 

"Look at you," he says in an awed voice. Two fingers now hook and probe and slide through the lube that generously coats him. "Absolutely beautiful." Dean hisses as the third digit slips in, but the discomfort recedes almost immediately. "So good." 

"Cas", Dean begs. He used to hate how needy it sounded, like he thought he was going to die if Cas didn't dick him down right then. Even if that is what it feels like. Mercifully, Cas removes his fingers slowly. 

Taking a moment to wipe them on the towel. 

Taking his sweet time. 

Dean wants to kill him. "Damn it, Cas." His boyfriend chuckles and lines himself up with Dean who does his best not to slam himself down the minute the tip of Cas's dick butts up against him. 

The sweet, slow burn of Cas sets all of Dean's nerves on edge. When they're pushed together as far as they can go, they wait there in that space, kissing slowly. And it's nice, Dean can tell that Cas could fall asleep like this. Would do too, with all that alcohol in his system, so he pats him and says, "Gimme whatcha got, Buddy." 

Cas snorts and lifts himself a bit, withdrawing his dick, making Dean whine. "Turn around then." And Dean does. He sticks his goddamn ass in the air and bites down on the pillow when Cas sinks back into him, the change in position making everything feel somehow fuller. 

Cas moves slowly at first. He chuckles to hear an interesting tack of the balls on the clacker. The pace picks up gradually, Cas making up for the lack of speed with raw power. Each thrust making Dean grunt from the force. 

The pace picks up clack, clack, and Dean feels himself growing hard again. Clack, clack he groans, listening to the sound of plastic in time with Cas's attention to him.

Cas hits him square on the prostate and he gasps. Cas bends over him, biting into the meat of his shoulder as he thrusts. 

Clack, clack, clack.

The bedside lamp goes off. "What--" Dean starts, Cas doesn't slow his pace. 

Clack, Clack, Clack.

The lamp comes back on. Off, on, off, on. Castiel notices now and laughs, low and filthy, into Dean's shoulder. He reaches around to grab hold of Dean's cock and stroke it in time.

Dean laughs as Cas fucks him at that pace for a bit longer. There's a whine from behind Dean as Cas loses control of the pace, slamming erratically. The lamp stays off now, the clacks from the butt plug coming now at odd intervals. He hears Cas grunting and whining behind him, on the cusp of orgasm. "Dean", he growls. 

The primal rumble just inches from the nape of his neck makes Dean orgasm again onto the bedsheets. Dean's second release now accomplished, Cas gives himself permission to follow. 

They collapse after in a panting, sweaty heap. "I forgot we installed the clapper adapter in the bedroom", Castiel says sleepily as Dean cleans them up. 

"Me too", he agrees and claps the light on again. "Huh. Coulda been using it a lot more." Castiel snorts. Dean reaches between his lover's legs and gently removes the plug, covering it in the cloth and setting it on the bedside table to be washed and put away in the morning. 

"Happy Holidays, Dean", Cas says with a yawn when Dean pulls the covers over them. He snuggles in close, already half asleep. 

"Happy Holidays, Cas", Dean lays down and claps the lamp off one last time. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Over 18 and love Destiel? Wanna catch my garbage fire live writing?  
> Go join the Profound Bond server!  
> https://discord.gg/profoundbond  
> Come find me!!


End file.
